drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Straith an'Mael
Email: bickelski@hotmail.com Description Eye Color: Blue/Grey Hair Color: Auburn Height: 6'0 Weight: 145 Age: 18 Place of Origin: Caemlyn Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 3 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Straith let out a heavy sigh. He would never be able to understand how life could ever change so much. Growing up in Caemlyn had been beyond wonderful. Being from a well to do family always has its benefits?even if one does have two older brothers and three older sisters?..though the last Straith had heard of his oldest sister was that she was a?.well?a women of negotiable affection. He missed being young?well?younger. He had always enjoyed hunting with his uncle?and even became a good shot with a bow, though his sword skills were beyond lacking, his uncle was a Bo man and had never held much stock with swords?.and his dad?well his dad would be hard pressed to identify the dangerous part of a sword?..Straith missed his dad. The heart-attack had rocked the entire family..not to mention scattered them unto the four winds?.his mother died a mere two days after his father, unable to bear life without the one she loved. His brothers and sisters..except for the one, carried on his father?s business. They were of a merchant class of such..on the more..administrative end, though Straith didn?t want that life..part of his reason for the road he now traveled?the road to Tar Valon. Straith had always played at being a warder when he was younger?protecting one of his sisters..guess which?from one of his brothers?.he was always beaten but after he turned 15 his brothers had stopped harassing him as much, not wanting to exert any real physical effort in life. In retrospect Straith though that maybe the only reason he had wanted to be a warder back then was so that someone would give him one of those color-changing cloaks?that would be cool, or maybe it was so he could be surrounded by women, but now?things were different. So much was going on in the world and Straith wanted to be a part of it?he was tired of standing in the shadows of life, he wanted to experience history, not watch it unfold. His father?s death had pushed him over the edge?Caemlyn?s guards had turned him away, they said that his father would roll over in his grave if his son become a grunt, a lord with a sword they had said. Though he knew they had laughed at him behind his back. Straith wasn?t the biggest person in the world?.at six feet he weighed barely 145 pounds?his muscles showing some sign of development?but not much, but Straith didn?t care?being a soldier?being a part of something bigger than himself was what he wanted, and so he fell back on that dream of old?to become a warder?to be of the elite, to be a fighter?to become a person of substance, protect human life, and hopefully even kill a shadow spawn or two?he shivered at the thought?he imagined he would need a great deal of training in more ways than on. And now, standing in front of Tar Valon, Straith smiled wistfully?.?How much can life change?? He thought. And, dumping his past behind him like so much refuse, he marched into the fabled city with a smile on his face and a laugh in his heart?for if he had his way, he would realize that old dream and more?..he was going to be a fighter?.hopefully a lover?.a joker?.and when need be: a killer, years later he would reflect back upon this day and claim it as his birthday?. maybe it was Category:WS 3 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios